dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kite (R:1)
Games Maybe it'd be better to just have a shorter version under games? I mean Kite's story in the game is more or less the same thing we have written in each game section. --CRtwenty 01:35, 22 August 2006 (UTC) :Holy crap. That's a huge wall of text. It beats out Elk's by a long shot. Kulaguy ::That's what I thought... I'll reduce it XD. --CRtwenty 02:20, 22 August 2006 (UTC) ::Ok, shortened it, if somebody wants to see Kite's story in full they can see the Games section. --CRtwenty 02:34, 22 August 2006 (UTC) Do you guys know what happened to Kite's player during the events of G.U.? --Greyrose Off elsewhere with his life, possibly in college. It is never stated where he went off to, but it is widely accepted to assume that he just grew out of the game to deal with other stuff. --Gundam Fan 11:13, 14 June 2007 (UTC) Assumption Would it be alright to assume that the information Kite gives in the "Correct" e-mail chains is actually what he's like? --CRtwenty 18:33, 22 June 2006 (UTC) :Uhh... yeah. I guess so. Kulaguy 22:53, 22 June 2006 (UTC) ::I think so too. We go by his name as "Kite" in the games only because that's the default... - Kuukai2 21:43, 23 June 2006 (UTC) is that naruto thing really true is seems made up. :It's true. Sadamoto specifically said so. In other news: ::http://www.watch.impress.co.jp/game/docs/20070326/naruto01.jpg ::: - Kuukai2 22:30, 29 March 2007 (UTC) ::::Don't understand. Isn't Kite character was invented first before Naruto. (correct me if i'm misunderstood) :::::Naruto was created in 1999, .hack was created in 2002. --CRtwenty 18:14, 15 November 2007 (UTC) As weird as it sounds, I think I remember the Naruto games and .Hack games being made by Bandai Namco so this could actually be true, especially since Sasuke is said to be related to Haseo, and that their both voiced by Yuri Lowenthal for the English one. (I wonder if Japanese is also the same.) Akuma Uchitoru 09:42, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Age By the time of G.U. he'd be 21.--Kite X 06:09, 11 February 2007 (UTC) Main Kite Image I really don't like that Kite image that was uploaded. It seems very blurry to me and somehow just not right. What does everyone else think?--Ellimist 04:21, 6 March 2007 (UTC) :Other than quality, I like it. That "falling" pose is cool. - Kuukai2 04:24, 6 March 2007 (UTC) ::They have CG images of all the main characters on CC2's website. Should we replace the others? --CRtwenty 06:31, 6 March 2007 (UTC) :::UPDATE: After looking at the official CG images, I have to say that most of them look godawful imo, the Heavy Axeman characters in particular are way too big to have a decent looking pic on the template. It doesn't feel right having Kite be the only character with a CG image either. So I think we should change it back. --CRtwenty 05:43, 7 March 2007 (UTC) ::::NEW UPDATE (I feel like I'm talking to myself -_-) After discussing this on HoL, I found quite a few people who said they prefered the artwork as the template picture. So I'm changing it back to just a profile picture. If you don't agree with that feel free to talk about it here. On an unrelated note, could somebody snag a picture of Kite's original (green) character model? --CRtwenty 19:10, 9 March 2007 (UTC) I'm listening and i'll see if I can find one right away.--Kite X 19:22, 9 March 2007 (UTC) Here are some images of Kite Book of the Twilight Installation: ::Heh, I forgot to check Analysis. Thanks Ellimist! --CRtwenty 22:03, 9 March 2007 (UTC) :::No problem. >.> It really helps when you can just open the book up and look at it too. >.> Damn I love this book.--Ellimist 22:05, 9 March 2007 (UTC) Eyes Does he have Blue or green eyes?Cause in the game I see green but in like pics I see blue.--Kite X 18:00, 12 March 2007 (UTC) :Blue, I think. AFK's might be green though. I think in like, the Cubia cutscene, his eyes are blue, but his hair kinda makes them look more green or something. - Kuukai2 21:58, 12 March 2007 (UTC) ::His eyes are blue, though it's a greenish blue. --CRtwenty 22:21, 12 March 2007 (UTC) Oh lke a seafoam green?--Kite X 02:14, 13 March 2007 (UTC) :Not quite that much. In artwork he's depicted as having pure blue eyes, but in cg images his eyes have a very slight greenish tint. --CRtwenty 02:53, 13 March 2007 (UTC) =Azure Flame kite XXXX= Ok it says that his pc change to look more like afk from gu, does someone got a pic if this is true --Dark Knight Sparda :Check the Talk:XXXX page, it's there. --CRtwenty 02:42, 2 September 2007 (UTC) =disambig page needed?= With the arrival of the Kite from .hack//LINK, do you think we should make Kite into a disambig page and move this page to Kite (Games) or something? I believe we should. --CRtwenty 05:53, 27 November 2007 (UTC) :Not until we know of the exact nature of the Kite in LINK. Kulaguy 14:10, 27 November 2007 (UTC) ::Even if they're not related, they still have the same name. --CRtwenty 20:49, 27 November 2007 (UTC) Kite Voiced by AIDA Just noticed that Kite's Japanese voice actor is Sayaka Aida. Weird. Maggosh 13:24, 30 September 2008 (UTC) :Not really. Aida is a fairly common name, and the AIDA were named that to form a cool AI acronym that sounded like a name, like HAL 9000 or SARAH. Tournament?! i was searcing .hack//JOJO and found this on Kite's profile page. There are more sections, and I was wondering if it was anything from a bonus comic that we needed to add. From what I saw it basically states Kite appeared in a tournament and defeated Iyoten and Asta. Anyway is any one willing to take a look? http://wiki.livedoor.jp/jojogu/d/%a5%ab%a5%a4%a5%c8 【トーナメント編】 トーナメント２日目のハセヲチームVSがびチームの試合に乱入、 圧倒的強さでIyotenとアスタを撃破、結果的に試合の流れを決定付け勝利に導いた。 八咫と共に理想郷（アヴァロン）なるロストグラウンドを探している。 なお、このカイトがカイト本人なのかは今のところ不明。 Kites player's name Was the players name ever spoken? No his offline name hasn't been revealed, online only. It's sort of a mystery for the series. Might be shown with LINK. We will add it then. Outlaw630 04:30, 17 June 2009 (UTC) I certainly hope for it to be revealed. I've been wanting to know his offline name, ever since the games came out. --Gundam Fan 09:50, 18 June 2009 (UTC) I just got the original games, and I wanted to put that in for his user name... insteead I just put 'Kite'. 15:03, 18 June 2009 (UTC)Konaru of the Azure Rose Ambidextrous If it's deemed not important enough for the Trivia, by all means take it away. It is revealed when answering Sanjuro's e-mail "Musashi 2" I believe. Dmitri Valentine (talk) 14:56, September 16, 2012 (UTC)